grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Prime Knight Command Chart
Hawk Attack JF Somehow when I did it, it looked like he was slashing horizontally in midair. Though, in a few cases, he'd just stop in midair so I guess canceling Hawk Attack seems more correct. But, geez, this was another tricky thing to pull because I was jumping around like crazy in the Shooting Range, which is apparently the largest nearly flat area I could test Sieghart's Prime Knight. @_@); Octoberasian 09:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Appearantly, you must be pressing Jump, Down, and Z too much. :P http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 09:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe, lol. Ugh, my fingers are so tired now though. Octoberasian 09:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sword Dance JF I don't think it adds 2 hits each time, only 1 and I don't think theres a limit either, with the right timing you could probably do an infinite combo. 13:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, it is two hits. I just tested it in Practice Mode. Sieghart swings his sword bottom to top once, then swings his sword around again for a second hit before he climbs up in the air. It happens very quickly. When you press again, he'll swing again two more times. You can see it in the video how many revolutions he can do. There is also another video posted that shows two revolutions again per Sword Dance. :: As for inifinite combo, I am not sure about that. I was able to see about three of those JF circles on Sieghart but only able to go up to two. It's hard to tell if it can go farther than that. The reason is that the timing has be very close in-between each time you press . I've recorded myself doing it twice for a total of six hits (two from the first, then an additional four). Beyond that, I ran out of room on the field and my timing went off. LOL >< So, I wasn't able to do a third JF to see if it can go farther. :: However, what I'll do is add is add another row for a possibility to do this infinitely. If someone can record themselves doing more than three JFs after the initial sword dance, that'll be great to see because this is tricky to pull off right. And, I'll add a link to that video as well. ::Octoberasian 17:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Seems infinite. Check out this video I found (At the end). http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 03:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::OH MY GOD! Ok, I'm changing it. That is absolutely incredible! I could barely get 2 JFs out of this. My reaction time hasn't been as good as it has been since the "Sonic the Hedgehog" days. LOL. Well, going to clean up the Sword Dance JF. I'll probably keep JF No.1 then add Infinite JF as the second one. Sieghart is a beast! Octoberasian 07:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fixed it, and looks a little cleaner. Also, I re-tested Prime Knight again and going by what the first person said, it's very, very likely he only swings his sword once per JF. I've managed to pull off four JFs continuously in Practice Mode and counted the swings. I counted 6-- two from Sword Dance, and 4 more from the following JFs. At first it looked like 2 swings per JF, but it goes by fast that my eyes were playing tricks on me. They do seem to be just one revolution each. That means you do Sword Dance and hit the first JF, you've just swung it three times, and so on. Octoberasian 08:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) JF Mastery So has anyone mastered the JF commands? The only problems I have is Sword Dance & Slide Attacks... http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 21:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I've only been able to do Sword Dance and Dash Attack JFs. Slide Attack was the hardest for me to do, and when I was doing this chart, it was actually the very last JF to input because I was wracking my brain out (and fingers in the process) trying to do it. You can barely see that blue glow when you do Slide Attack, and comes and goes very fast so you have to be very quick with your finger. Octoberasian 22:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I have mastered JF, from Sword Dance non-rage to Unlimited Blade in rage. If you need help, I'd gladly help you! Unlisted Hawk Attack JF Only just found out about this from a youtube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyxHchd7g9M&NR=1 (at 1:35). It may be what Octoberasian's talking about in his first post. 19:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Someone Fix This Page This page has a lot of stuffs that should be fixed. Along with the Prime Knight page. Wich has a lot of wrong placed images. :Elaborate. Shadowblade777 00:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC)